<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky by WingaydiumLesbiosa94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007796">Kinky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingaydiumLesbiosa94/pseuds/WingaydiumLesbiosa94'>WingaydiumLesbiosa94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingaydiumLesbiosa94/pseuds/WingaydiumLesbiosa94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way for Luz to have predicted the disaster that was bound to unfold due to her careless actions. She had assumed that her girlfriend had heard about it before, read it before, maybe even have written about it before. How was she to know that Amity had never heard of lemons before?<br/>or<br/>Luz makes the mistake of exposing Amity to the raunchier side of fanfiction and cannot handle the events that follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Mistakes were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s Note: I really got no good, sane reason to post this kind of fic other than being a gay disaster in my own right. Essentially this will just be a bunch of one-shots meant to explore kinks that these two explore. Also would like to state that the characters are 18 in this story as I am not comfortable writing about them being much younger than that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Luz Noceda regretted it was introducing her girlfriend, Amity Blight, to the human world’s internet.</p>
<p><br/>
Sure there was some level of equivalence here thanks to sites like Pentsagram or Ivy, the witches of the Isles did have scrolls after all the equivalent of the smart phones that humans had back on Earth. But the human world’s internet wasn’t something that the witches of the Boiling Isles had ever dealt with before. Theirs was much more limited due to the Isles dependence on all things magic, so it wasn’t quite as developed as earth’s. There simply wasn’t as much of a need for it, despite the amount of younger witches being addicted to the social media platforms that were available here.</p>
<p><br/>
So what had started off as just another date between the two lead to them talking about it, and led to Luz taking Amity back to the Owl House in order to see it through her laptop that she had brought over. It had started innocently enough with cat videos, tik tok, and vines until Luz made a mistake.<br/>
She introduced Amity to the world of fanfiction. A faultless, if somewhat disastrous, blunder on Luz’s part.</p>
<p><br/>
Luz had begun by showing Amity some of the sites she visited regularly, mainly showing her the forums revolving around the Azura franchise. And to Luz’s joy, Amity had become totally engrossed in the stories. Wanting to do nothing more than read them with Luz.<br/>
What Luz hadn’t counted on was Amity looking into her own favorite’s page on the site, and at first it didn’t seem to matter to her as most were innocent enough in their own right.</p>
<p><br/>
That was the case until Amity asked her what a lemon was.</p>
<p><br/>
Poor Luz’s heart could’ve stopped right there, fallen to the floor and died from sheer embarrassment.</p>
<p><br/>
Amity had stumbled upon all the erotica that Luz had favorited.</p>
<p><br/>
Apparently the concept of rule 34 didn’t really exist in the Boiling Isles as it did in the human world. Luz couldn’t have predicted that would be how Amity would discover her kinks. Especially how it pertained to Luz herself. The tags on those stories gave way too much away for her own liking. It only got worse when Amity actually started to read them.</p>
<p><br/>
Perhaps she should’ve stopped her there but Luz just couldn’t muster the courage to stop her girlfriend from reading everything. Perhaps she should’ve taken it as a warning that things were about to change when Amity started giving her those looks after reading a particularly spicy piece of fiction.<br/>
She really shouldn’t have given Amity the chance to download some to her scroll to take home.</p>
<p><br/>
But nothing could have prepared her for this.</p>
<p><br/>
Now, seemingly out of nowhere, Luz was stuck with her hot, witch girlfriend who was simply aching to try out some of the things she had discovered.<br/>
Who knew that the denizens of the Boiling Isles were so sexually repressed?<br/>
What had she gotten herself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Night Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for taking longer on this and it not being longer. Originally I was going to post more but decided to break it up into shorter chapters. This took longer than I wanted to as well, I'm an essential worker and attending college classes at night so I've been busy. I'll keep working on them as after next week I'll be at least done with the class I'm currently suffering in. Anyway enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Boiling Isles at sunset were truly a sight to behold, Hues of orange painted the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. Light fluffy clouds danced amongst it, offering a bit of variance to the whole color scheme.</p>
<p>Against this backdrop stood Blight Manor. Situated on a hill, isolated from the other buildings that made up the town of Bonesborough. Purple and grey brick topped with brown shingles contrasted sharply enough against the background that nature provided. Stylized in manner similar to the castles seen in old fairy tales, the manor itself stood out boldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To most, the setting would seem perfectly peaceful, appearing like a scene straight out of a great painting that should have donned the walls of a museum. The sound of wind chimes echoed in the air, moved by the light breeze that carried itself across the sprawling estate.</p>
<p>To any outsider it would appear as it should, picturesque, peaceful even. The same could not be said of the current denizens that occupied the home though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18 year old Luz Noceda stood sat on the edge of her girlfriends expansive, yet elegant, queen sized bed. The bed itself sat in the middle of the room, situated on an ornate rug atop a hardwood floor. The dresser and nightstand sat to the sides of it covered in candles, which provided the majority of the light within the room. Across from her, however, is where her attention is at. Situated across from her in a leather lounging chair sat the most beautiful sight within the Boiling Isles. Amity Blight herself, Luz’s former enemy turned friend, now beloved girlfriend sat with one leg crossed over the other, staring at her with eyes that made Luz feel unbearably small and vulnerable.</p>
<p>The evening had started smoothly enough, Amity had invited Luz over to spend the weekend at her place. Her parents and siblings had left for the weekend, something about visiting a family member on the other side of the island. Somehow Amity had managed to exempt herself claiming to need the time to herself to focus on her studies. Her parents had agreed, though the twins had tried to use the same excuse they were not so lucky and were forced to accompany their parents on their trip. That left Amity all by her lonesome in the giant home.</p>
<p> Well not for long anyway, she had immediately contacted Luz to come over. </p>
<p>Amity had not mentioned just what she had intended to study that weekend, but Luz would quickly find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Luzzzz” cooed Amity breaking the poor Latina girl out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Luz looked up into golden eyes, eyes that seemed to pierce right through her and leave her legs feeling like jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you hear me?” she asked arching a pencil thin eyebrow in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding her mouth going dry and not trusting her words, Luz simply shook her head trying not to seem so nervous in front of her green haired love. Unfortunately for her it didn’t work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you. To. Strip.” Said Amity curtly, eyes still retaining that predatory look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz’s body was on autopilot, unsteadily rising to her feet feeling like the world would fall out from under her if Amity demanded it. Just the looks she was receiving alone had no doubt caused her to ruin this pair of underwear.</p>
<p>But she complied, hurrying to rip her clothes off in order to not disappoint Amity until she was stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slowly Luz.” She purred, “I want a show…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she did, taking off her shirt slowly much to the appreciation of the girl before her followed by her shorts. Shaky fingers made her way up to the clasp of her bra, barely able to properly get ahold of the damn thing before it too slid off. Dark nipples appeared, hardened by both arousal and the sudden chill the girl got for exposing them. Lithe fingers then slid under the hem of her underwear, hesitating for a moment before finally beginning to pull them down tan legs before finally pooling at her feet along with the rest of her clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity just hummed in approval taking in the delicious sight before her. A light sheen of sweat clung to the other girl’s naked form despite her not truly having done anything to her yet. Shaky breaths could be heard from her as well and flushed cheeks could be seen despite her darker skin tone. Trailing her eyes downward she saw the tell-tale glisten that shone on strong tan thighs, betraying the excitement that she no doubt felt .The young Blight absolutely relished the control, the influence that she held over her beloved girlfriend. To reduce her to this despite not having done anything. Money itself couldn’t buy anything this perfect.</p>
<p>And tempting as it was to just let her girlfriend stay like that and admire her like this, Amity knew one thing…</p>
<p>It would only get better from here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lay on the bed. Face up.” Commanded the green haired witch, sparing Luz another glance before making her way over to the dresser on the other side of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Luz obeyed, trying not to think about what her girlfriend was doing. Laying down on the silky sheets of Amity’s four post bed, propping her head on the down pillows. The Latina attempted to calm her racing heartbeat, though that failed when Amity appeared next to the bed. In her hand were two sets of leather cuffs, along with an equally black, length of fabric, a blindfold she realized.</p>
<p>Seeing the realization in her partner’s eyes Amity couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted to try something new tonight. I hope you won’t refuse?” She started, laying the items of Luz’s soon-to-be torment on the bed, leaning forward to lock eyes with the girl below her. “After all it seemed like you were interested in this kind of thing as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that she raised her hand before her, a single finger tracing a pink spell circle into the air before it.</p>
<p>One set of the black cuffs rose off the comforter, and before Luz knew it her hands were bound to the posts at the head of the bed, allowing her very little in terms of movement. She tugged at them to get a measure of how much she could, but they held tight, barely moving even an inch. That seemed to please Amity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crawling onto the bed, the green haired witch straddled her would-be victim. Golden eyes stared intensely into chocolate brown, promising both pleasure and possibly pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are some rules for tonight Luz, so listen carefully.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz nodded her head frantically not wanting to disappoint the girl above her, this seemed to satisfy her lover as well. Pale hands now rested on either side of the Latina’s head, boxing her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule number one, you are not to speak unless spoken to. If you break this rule, you will be punished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she said this one pale hand left the position it had taken beside her face. A single finger trailing down her jaw before rising to her lips before pausing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rule number two, you will obey every order I give you, when I give it, or you will be punished.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The finger was on the move again, now trailing down her throat, causing Luz to struggle to hold back the gasp that was building in her throat. The hand continued, unperturbed, tracing down to her breast. Two fingers harshly pinching a nipple finally causing the other girl to gasp at the sensation. Full lips were now pressed to her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally rule number three…” whispered Amity, allowing her tongue to slip out to run along the shell of Luz’s ear drawing more sounds from the one below her. “If at any time you wish to stop, the safe word is stardust. Otherwise everything goes, understood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shaky nod was all the answer she needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good Girl! So shall we begin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Night Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a kiss. Sweet but quick and fleeting, a peck on the lips that was quickly followed by another and another and another. </p><p>Each one growing in intensity until a sharp nip drew a gasp from her. Amity, not one to let an opportunity pass her by, dove in. Her tongue now pressing against Luz’s, beating the human’s own into submission. Luz couldn’t help but moan weakly in response, she tried to fight back but Amity knew just how to get her to concede. </p><p>The need to breath eventually broke them apart, both gulping down as much air as they could. A string of saliva connecting the two. Amity couldn’t help but smirk at her girlfriend’s expression. The Latina was positively flushed, a small line of drool leaked out the corner of lips swollen from the force of her kiss. She really wished she had a camera to record this.</p><p> </p><p>Another time, she decided, now wasn’t the time to go searching for a camera. As much as she wished to remember this moment, Amity wanted to revel in it more. </p><p> </p><p>Giving Luz one more quick kiss, she began to journey downwards. The first kiss to her neck drew another gasp from her captive beneath her, music to her ears. More followed until Amity finally decided to latch onto her neck, leaving a trail of hickies in her wake, fully marking the human girl as hers. </p><p> </p><p>Luz was more turned on by this then she would ever care to admit. Her neck and ears were rather sensitive to the touch. She hadn’t really told anyone but that hadn’t stopped Amity from finding out after they had started getting more intimate with each other. The green-haired witch seemed to delight in this bit of knowledge, using every chance she could get to eek a reaction out of Luz both in the bedroom and out. She couldn’t help but think it was some sort of revenge for all the times she had caused Amity to get flustered over the years. </p><p> </p><p>Pale lips now brought themselves down to dark breasts, the girl pausing for a moment to admire the view, giving Luz only a brief window in which to catch her breath only for those lips to clasp onto a chocolate nipple. Drawing a yelp from the girl below her.</p><p> </p><p>“Amity!” Luz let out before she could stop herself, remembering Amity’s rules for this bit of playtime. The other girl stilling at the sound of her beloved’s voice. Golden eyes locked onto her own, and while she had schooled her features Luz could also see the delight that twinkled behind said eyes. Delighted in the fact that Luz had broken the rules, because at least one of them would enjoy the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>“Luz,” a growl, deep and animalistic, rumbled out from the other girl. “What was the first rule that I gave you not five minutes ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“</p><p> </p><p>“I believe it was not to speak unless spoken to, if my memory serves me right.”</p><p> </p><p>The human couldn’t help but gulp at that. The witch certainly played the part of the disappointed dom well, but she could tell that Amity had expected just such a thing to happen, trying to hide a smirk from forming. </p><p> </p><p>“But I understand that you simply couldn’t help yourself, you’re just too impulsive. Something we will have to work on won’t we? So I will be lenient for now-” Luz almost sighed in relief at that. “By letting you choose your punishment.” </p><p> </p><p>The witch got off the bed going over to the trunk in the room rummaging around in it before managing to find just what she had been looking for. She returned with something in each hand, bringing them to her victim’s eye level for her to see. </p><p> </p><p>In one hand was the blindfold from earlier and in the other was a pair of nipple clamps. Both were a daunting in some way to her, though one more so than the other, but at the same time she couldn’t help but flush at the rush of wetness the sight of them tore out of her.</p><p> </p><p>In Amity’s hands there was a question. How fast and how far do you want this to go? Even now Amity was trying to be considerate of Luz’s feelings, trying to at least ease her in a little bit. And as much as a part of Luz wanted to dive right into the deep end, she wasn’t so sure she was quite at that point yet. The key word being yet. </p><p> </p><p>“The blindfold please.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeming content with her answer, Amity let the clamps fall to the side of the bed to be forgotten for now. As much as she wanted to see Luz squirm with those on now, didn’t mean she wouldn’t get her chance later on. The night was still young after all. </p><p> </p><p>She climbed back onto the bed, settling herself in between the legs of her bound girlfriend, and proceeded to tie the blindfold around her head. Just tight enough to not let any light in or to allow it to slip at any point during their playtime. </p><p> </p><p>Darkness overtook Luz’s vision, she had thought that she would see something, perhaps even outlines due to the fact that the piece of fabric looked so sheer. But it surprisingly did the job it was intended for and with that it brought a new wave of butterflies to her stomach. Being tied up and helpless was one thing but at least she had been able to somewhat anticipate what was going to happen next.</p><p> </p><p>It started once more, a caress to her cheek, light and loving but still unexpected unable to stop herself from jumping at that. A kiss to her neck before blunt nails trailed down her sides leaving brief marks in their wake. Said fingers then moved to her outer thighs rubbing light circles before gripping them possessively, swallowing the noise Luz made in response with another kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Amity couldn’t help but to toy with her prey. Sure she could have just jumped back into where they had been, but she wanted to make sure that Luz couldn’t see anything, wanting her to feel off balance with every new touch and kiss. Anticipating the next only to be redirected somewhere else. But as tempting as it was to do just that, Luz’s whimpering and moans beneath her called her back.</p><p> </p><p>Lips latched once more to her breast while the other one was being played with, plucking and pinching the nub that sat atop it. A loud moan wrested itself from Luz’s mouth followed closely by a yelp when teeth nipped the first. A part of her wished she could see just what Amity was doing down there, run her hands through the other girl’s hair and pull her closer to her chest, actively urging her on. But as much as she liked that idea the actions she was feeling now along with the restraints both in vision and movement just… did things to her. </p><p> </p><p>The noises she made did nothing to dissuade the girl above her, actually seeming to encourage her more than anything. Removing her mouth, Amity couldn’t stop herself from roughly kneading the pair of breasts while focusing in on Luz’s face, a smirk making its way back onto her features. </p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying this are you?” Amity asked, thoroughly enthralled by Luz’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Luz could only pitifully moan in response, not responding to the question. Whimpering when Amity halted her ministrations. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question Luz,” she said, removing her hands from Luz’s tits, not missing the whine that followed or the way that Luz arched her back as if searching for them. “If you’re not enjoying this then we could just… stop…” the word hanging there, a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“I do…..” she started to say before trailing off into quiet mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that baby?” a hand trailed back up caressing her breast before a harsh twist was delivered to her nipple, eliciting a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“I do like it!”</p><p> </p><p>Pleased by her response, Amity dove back in, wanting to hear more from her little light before moving on.</p><p> </p><p>The night was still young after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, I'm not that great at writing pwp. Already working on the next part so I should have that up quite soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>